Daddy Karasuno
by MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: After Karasuno's win over Shiratorizawa, they host a party (with Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei's permission of course) in their gym, inviting the many teams they had played against. Someone, names will not be named, spiked the punch and now just about everyone is intoxicated. Kuroo decides that now is the best possible time to confess his feelings for a certain crow.
1. Daddy Karasuno

"Daddy Karasuno!" A certain black haired drunk calls out, stumbling through the hallway trying to find Sawamura. "Where are you?" He yells again, his voice in sing-song as he weaves through the crowd of people that he kind of knew, or at least recognized by watching games or playing against them. Most of the high school level volleyball teams in Miyagi were here as well as Nekoma and Fukurodani from Tokyo. Finally finding the captain of the Karasuno team, Kuroo slings an arm over the broad shoulders of the man with much shorter, neater hair. "Hey, hey. Your team calls you Daddy Daichi, right?" He asks, Sawamura (who hadn't participated in drinking any of the age inappropriate beverages that had somehow managed to get smuggled into the celebration) surprised looked at Kuroo like he was crazy, which he kind of was and the alcohol affecting his brain wasn't really helping his case. "So that means I gotta ask you before dating one of your babies, right?" Sawamura turns to look at Sugawara, silently begging for help, but the tipsy silver haired boy just giggled, encouraging the drunk captain by asking, "You wanna date one of our children Kuroo..? Ne, ne, tell me who!" Kuroo's hold on Sawamura tightens a bit, the drink in his other hand sloshing over the edges of the cup clutched so tightly in his hand it was a miracle the flimsy plastic hadn't broken, the liquid spilling over his fingers. The grin on his face genuine as he turns to look at the pretty setter. "Tsukki!" He crows out, the hand sticky with a mixture of fruit punch and vodka swinging out to gesture towards the designated dance floor where a way too drunk Tsukishima was dancing, surprisingly well considering his lack of sobriety, along with the more hyper of the Karasuno crew.

Sugawara claps happily, grabbing onto the arm Kuroo had slung around Sawamura. "Come on!" He shouts over the blaring electronic music, pulling him away from the sober captain. "We gotta get you a ring! You gotta ask him tonight!" Sugawara says, acting as though this was a proposal rather than a confession.

"That's a good idea! Sugamomma! Why aren't you the captain? You're so smart!" Kuroo exclaims, easily following after the silver haired teen. Kuroo stumbles along beside Sugawara who is able to walk well, though he was swaying a bit. They somehow manage to push their way through the crowd, with Sugawara clutching onto Kuroo so they didn't get separated. Leaving the large gym, they push through the much less crowded hallway. "Hey, hey, Sugamomma! Where are we gonna find a ring here?" Kuroo asks, leaning heavily against the wall as he begins to feel slightly nauseous.

"We're not finding a ring. We're finding something to make a ring." Sugawara says, reaching out to stroke his fingers through eternally messy black bangs. Sugawara had always wanted to play with the Nekoma captain's hair, it was always ruffled and in his face in a delightful way.

"Ooooh! That's even better!" He lifts his eyes from the ground to look at Sugawara and was pleased to see that his vision had stabilized. "Sugamomma… Are you actually an angel? Don't lie to me!" He asks, completely serious as he gazes up at the other boy from the spot he had slid down the wall onto the floor without realizing it.

"That's silly Kuroo-chan! If anything, I'd be a demon!" He says with a giggle before smiling so beautifully at him. Kuroo couldn't stop the shiver of fear that went through him. Karasuno was scary, he felt bad for the first years. Of course, his train of thought was easily taken over by a certain blond first year.

"Ne, let's go get a ring!" He calls out, grabbing onto Sugawara's wrist and tugging lightly on him.

"I got stuff in my locker we can use," Sugawara says, grinning as he gets a grip on Kuroo's arm and pulls him along. In the drunken state he was in, Kuroo thought nothing of this statement and follows him along without hesitation. Once in the team room, Sugawara released his hold on the taller male and took a couple steps to his locker. He quickly opens it and rummages around to pull out a package of zip ties. "These might not be the greatest ring substitutes, but they'll work. And I think that's all there is here that can work."

Kuroo's eyes light up as he takes in the sight before him. "Sugamomma… You're so kind." He reaches out and takes two zip ties, securing one around his right ring finger. "Do you have any scissors in there? This is going to get in the way…" He complains, tugging on the excess plastic of the tie.

"I don't think so… But there is pair somewhere in here..." Sugawara closes his locker after tossing the zip ties back in, securing it once more. He moves over to the small table they have in the room and pulls open the drawer, he offers the orange handled scissors to Kuroo while gripping them by their black blades. Kuroo takes them and somehow manages to slice off the bit of plastic without cutting himself open.

"You're so nice Suga. Hey hey, can I call you Koushi?" He asks, slinging an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. The silver haired teen allows it as he rolls his eyes and leads the way back out of the club room.

"Let's go find you your Tsukki." He says as they make their way down the stairs and back towards the gym to find the blond.

"Yeah! But I need to ask Daddy Daichi first! I can't just go and ask Tsukki!" He says to Sugawara, looking at him seriously. "I want him to approve of our relationship." Sugawara grins, trying to hold back a laugh as they make their way, Kuroo stumbling, back to where they had left Sawamura. He was still there and Kuroo wasted no time calling out for him over the still ridiculously music. "Sawamura Daichi! Please!" He slips down from holding Sugawara onto the ground on his knees, shifting into a seiza position with his hands (and almost his forehead) on the ground. "Please allow me to date Tsukishima Kei."

Sawamura holds up his hands backing away a bit with wide eyes, he was confused to be sure, but also a bit concerned. "Please, Kuroo, get up. You're being ridiculous, you don't need my permission to date Tsukki, just go ask him." Kuroo does exactly that, shooting up from his position on the ground to find where Tsukishima had disappeared to in the crowd.

"Thank you Sawamura-san! I'll be good to him, I swear!" He calls out over his shoulder before slipping into the crowd of volleyball players. Kuroo had shoved the scissors into his back pocket but kept the zip tie clutched in his hand. "Tsukki!" He cries out, eyes flickering over the crowd until finally falling on Tsukishima. "Tsukki!" He grabs onto the taller boy's wrist and the blond turns to face him.

"Kuroo!" He shouts, voice wavering a bit as a smile spread over his face, moving closer to the Nekoma captain to throw an arm over his shoulder and lean heavily on him.

"Come on, I wanna talk to you," Kuroo says, tugging him gently along to give him the choice of walking away.

Tsukishima follows along, stumbling even more than his dark haired companion as they finally make their way out of the gym and around the corner of the building where there was no crowd. "What is it Kuroo?" The first year slurs, pressing himself to the exterior wall to hold himself up as Kuroo drops himself onto one knee and holds up the still unused zip tie up in his hands like an offering.

"Tsukki. I don't really know you that well, but I'd like to get to know you better. I think you're really great even if I don't know much about you. Your wit and intelligence and personality are all perfect and your face is cute and when you really smile my heart stops a little bit. I wanna be with you for awhile. To be able to talk to you and laugh with you and comfort you when you need it. Will you be my boyfriend?" It was sweet really, despite Kuroo's slur and his stumbling over almost every other word and Tsukishima giggling at him with each slip-up.

"Yes." Tsukishima manages to say before falling to his knees and drawing Kuroo in for a really sloppy kiss. After pulling back, Kuroo takes Tsukishima's right hand and attaches the zip tie around his ring finger before snipping off the excess.

 **So, there this is. This idea came to me while listening to Fantastic Baby by BigBang. At first, I wasn't sure what I wanted the pairing to be but I knew I wanted it to be Kuroo, I could totally see him getting smashed and doing this, but then I felt stupid. I have this headcanon that Tsukki is a huge K-pop nerd, knows every word and every dance to every song he listens to. Of course, this isn't my main ship for either character (those would be TsukkiYama and KuroKen), but these two together are cute too. Anyways, this is actually dedicated to my sister and best friend, though she doesn't have an account on here because she sucks.**

 **I'm really sorry about my lack of posting too, I haven't had time to do much because school has been insane. My summer break starts next week though and then I should be updating much more regularly.**


	2. The Aftermath

**Alright, so I've been struggling with writer's block and I hoped cranking out some one shots could help, I've had someone, Cardfighter By Maple, request a part two to this, so here it is. Daddy Karasuno: The Aftermath. This is done in Tsukki's POV. I hope you enjoy and that I didn't disappoint!**

When Tsukishima woke up in the morning with a pounding headache, sore muscles, and a heavy and way too hot body he knew he fucked up. Groaning, he squeezes his eyes shut against the glaringly bright sun and brings a hand up to rub gently at his temple. He could already tell he looked awful and probably didn't smell much better. His glasses were gone, not perched on his nose as usual and there was an arm wrapped tightly around his waist, holding his back against a currently unknown person. Tsukishima promptly panicked, what the hell had he done? He sent a quick glance down his body and found himself, thankfully, clothed though there was the addition of a zip tie around one of his fingers. Upon closer inspection he found that the hand resting on his stomach was also decorated with the makeshift ring. Holy shit. Had he gotten married? No, that was stupid. Even his drunken self wouldn't agree to something like that. Right? Letting out a huffy breath, the blond manages to shove the heavy arm off of himself and turns to see who he had promised himself away to.

His breath catches in his throat as he takes in the messy black hair covering half of the Nekoma third year's face. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it hadn't really been that. Kuroo fucking Tetsurou was far from his mind when he was thinking about drunken proposals. The man wasn't bad looking, and he was definitely intelligent even if he was constantly acting like a buffoon and maybe that was why he hadn't considered it a possibility, because Kuroo was smart. But those thoughts and his momentary shock left his head as those inky black eyelashes fluttered and hazel eyes squint open, a groan coming from the just barely shorter teen as he throws a hand up to cover his eyes. "Too fuckin' bright..." He groans out in complaint, rolling onto his stomach and burying his head in his arms. "Could someone turn off the sun?" He asks and Tsukishima notices that his voice is rough, probably from sleep, and his hair doesn't seem as messy as usual, probably his imagination.

"Umm… Kuroo..?" Tsukishima asks, a bit hesitant as he reaches out a hand, not entirely sure what he was planning on doing with it as the older boy shift his head so one barely opened eye is visible above his arm.

"What is it Tsukki?" He asks, voice still quiet as though trying not to aggravate the headache the blond was sporting, though it was more likely because his own head hurt.

"Please tell me you remember something from last night..?" He asks beseechingly, scooting his body back a bit while not bothering to actually get up his body still hurt way too much for that, though the heaviness had faded to practically nothing.

Kuroo's face went pale and then bright red as his eyes shot down, taking in Tsukishima's still clothed body, and his expression contorts to one of relief. "No, I didn't do anything too stupid did I? I always do something stupid when alcohol is involved."

Tsukishima ignores the fact that he seems too nonchalant about the alcohol consumption and holds up his ziptied hand so the other blocker could see the 'ring' situated on his finger as he used his other hand to gesture at Kuroo's matching jewelry. He looks confused for a moment before propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at his hands. His eyes widen as he takes in the thing in question and his voice comes out a bit raspier. "At least we're not in Vegas..." He jokes a bit weakly as he looks up to Tsukishima's slightly flushed, almost pouty, completely adorable face and the words he was going to say next fall silent in his throat.

"I'll take that to mean you don't remember." Tsukishima mutters, finally sitting up and looking around the large room full of volleyball players, most still sleeping besides the few that hadn't drunk and those who had drunk very little. "Let's get these off." He grumbles, pushing himself to his feet, groaning and catching himself when he swayed a bit, almost falling. He was glad Kuroo had decided to comply easily, falling into stride beside him as they made their way to the edge of the room where the captain of Karasuno was with a still sleeping Sugawara sprawled out beside him, head in his lap as the dark haired captain stroked his fingers lightly through the silvery locks of hair.

"I'm surprised you're up Tsukki. You really went all out." He says softly so as to not wake Suga as he grinned up at the blond. "And you too, Mr. I need a ring to confess. What the hell was that about?" He asks, smile turning into a scowl as his gaze shifts to Kuroo who raises his hands in defense.

"I-Is that what happened then?" Tsukishima asks, stuttering a bit as he takes a small step back, away from Sawamura as his cheeks flush darkly, unsure of what to think about this new information. Kuroo had confessed? To him? Why? What the hell had happened to make that a good idea? Did the Nekoma captain actually like him or was it just a drunken whim? The blond didn't like the idea of the latter, he actually did like Kuroo, despite his annoyingly loud but sexily deep voice and oddly nice laugh and ridiculous hair and stupidly attractive face and wait, wasn't this supposed to be a mental list of his flaws? Tsukishima huffs and turns questioning blue eyes to Kuroo, wanting answers to all his questions. What he found was surprising, Kuroo looked flustered, waving his hands around desperately and shaking his head vehemently. "Do you still have the scissors?" He asks the messy haired captain who pauses, turning to look at him questioningly. "Scissors. I'm assuming at some point you used some to cut off the excess plastic." He says holding up his hand to showcase the ring again.

Kuroo drops his hands to his pockets, patting them down but coming up empty. "I guess not?" He replies, more a question than an actual response as Sawamura rolls his eyes.

"You guys put them back in the clubroom. The door is still unlocked. Take care of that and then head to a convenience store to get something for all those idiots, would you?" He asks, gesturing toward the rest of the still sleeping players. "If you're awake, they probably will be soon."

Tsukishima nods, grabbing onto the third year's hand and dragging him off to the gym doors before he can respond to the Karasuno captain's words. The older teen remains silent as he's pulled along to the room he had apparently been in twice the night before and Tsukishima only gets a bit concerned with the silence as he pulls open the door of their desired room, going to the small table and opening the drawer that they usually kept the scissors in. He was glad that the room didn't seem to be in too much disarray, with just a few papers scattered on the floor which were probably already there anyway. He doesn't bother picking up the papers, just holds out his hand in a silent request for the third year's who hesitates, lifting his hand a bit but not extending it.

"Hey… Tsukki..." He starts, his head down as he speaks so softly the first year almost didn't hear him.

"Yes..?" The blond was confused and unsure of what was going on, the bit of concern he had felt earlier growing a bit. "Are you alright? Do you feel sick?"

The captain from Nekoma shakes his head and looks up, hazel eyes meeting blue. "If you weren't drunk… Would you have still accepted my confession? Because… I might have been planning on confessing anyway. I was just nervous so I had a drink to calm my nerves but it didn't really help and all of a sudden one drink was more than I could count. Last thing I remember was resigning myself to cowardice, but clearly that didn't happen..." He says, glaring a bit at the zip tie attached to his hand.

The blond was a bit taken aback, not only by the question but also knowing that this dark haired teen in front of him had confessed to him twice in the span of as many days, had drunk himself stupid, according to Daichi, because he was nervous because of him. Nervous to talk to Tsukishima Kei, the awkward, rude, dinosaur obsessed, K-pop loving, volleyball player. His cheeks were flaming again, he could tell from the heat radiating off of them as he lowered his head unable to look Kuroo in the eye due to embarrassment. He takes hold of the older boy's large hand, setting down the scissors he had picked up, and nodded, twining their fingers together as he finally looks up again with a small smile on his lips.

Kuroo grins brightly, lightly squeezing the blond's hand as he leans in to press a small, soft kiss to the first year's cheek. "Well, then. Let's get rid of these." He says, still smiling as he lifts his free hand, the one that still had an attached zip tie.

Tsukishima shakes his head once, putting the scissors in the drawer. "No, let's just keep it for now… Let's go to the store to get some damn ibuprofen or whatever for everyone."

 **So that's it. That's the end. Unless someone asks for more and I'm still in this stupid slump.**

 **I hope you all could enjoy this.~**

 **Thank you again to Cardfighter By Maple for requesting a follow-up, I hope you weren't disappointed by this second installment!**


End file.
